The Complication!
by xXBlue Moon FaerieXx
Summary: Melinda and her best frinds daughter bella find out there pregnet and they run into major complicatoons through their pregnaycy.


!The Complication!

Washington collage is closed for quite a few months because some gas pips broke and blew up half the school. So im staying with Melinda Gordon and Jim Clancy two very good friends of Charlie. Melinda owns an antique store called, Same as it Never Was antiques and Jim is a paramedic for the Grandview Fire department.

I drove out of the rainy town in my bright orange Chevy truck. I began to wonder what I will do with out Edward for awhile. Hours went by I finally saw the bright green sign that said now entering Grandview, Minnesota with a sigh of relief I pulled in to the yellow two story house's black toped driveway and parked the truck behind a blue pickup truck and a red jeep, I jumped out of my truck wearing a pair of blue jeans and a purple tank top. Melinda walked out the brown front door wearing a beautiful dark blue dress "I'm here." yawned quietly. I ran up to hug Melinda, Jim walked out wearing his black jeans and his light blue paramedic shirt. "It's so nice to see you again." Jim said. I smiled back, Melinda asked, "are you hungry?" I shuck my head no.

Melinda and I went to the antique store. Jim went to the fire department he was called out because there was a little kid that got hurt playing on a trampoline or something in that manner. I took a sip of my dr. pepper that I had bought at the village java. Then I got really dizzy and light headed for some reason so I sat down behind the counter Melinda saw me and she walked over by me and asked if I was ok, its like somebody told her that or she's just magical because she wasn't even lookin at me, but before I could say any thing back to her I puked all over the counter so I ran in to the back room and in to the bathroom that was right around the corner. Melinda then she took me to the house and I went up in to my room and fell asleep in my bed. I dram about Edward and his handsome face, and his nice quiet voice. His cold hands touching me in ways I never thought of. Then I woke up to a sharp pain that made me want to cry in one my ankle I yelled for Melinda at the top of my lungs but she didn't come so I yelled again this time Melinda came running up the stairs and opened the door she took one look at me and new something was wrong then she saw that while I was sleepin a shelf fell off the wall and some of the glass that was on it fell in to my bed and broke I had a lot of glass in it so she called Jim and told him and he came straight home and they took me to the hospital and the doctors said I that the glass in my ankle was about 8 inches deep or something. The next day I got lightheaded again at about the same time as yesterday at 9:00 am.

The next day Melinda took me to her "doctor" and they said they needed to run a test just a precautionary procedure and when the test came back it came back positive, I was so up set because I don't know how it could of happened didn't do anything except when Edward left to go see the votary a few months ago… OH MY GOD… is all I could think! Im carrying Jacobs's baby! I think im not sure though. Melinda asked when I did that I shrugged and looked out my window. Once we pulled in to the driveway i ran inside and ran up to my room. I called my mom but she didn't pick up so I left her a message telling her to call me back that it was really important. So three hours later she called back. I told her that I've been dizzy and sick and I told her that I was pregnant. All she could say is what…who… when… Waaaaah! How she ask I just told her I didn't know. The next few months went by slowly. Melinda found out that she was pregnant a month after me. This cant be as bad as the almost accident could it? The house turned in to a HELL HOUSE literally with two pregnant hormonal, craving women and one moody man he was in a bad mood cuz we were. Delia didn't know I was pregnant too but after a while she asked if I was just gaining a lot of weight or if I was really pregnant. Mel was now 7 months and I am 8 so Delia was just waiting for the baby to drop Melinda had to tell her every day she was alright. One day after Melinda and I stopped at the village java we were walking back and right in front of the store a masked man shoved us into the store it was really scary because im 9 months pregnant, Melinda is 8 months turning 9 next month. Then the man pulled out a gun and Delia was in the back room she walked back out into the front room and saw the masked man. We all had our hands up because he was pointing the gun at us and, and he shut the red velvet curtains so nothing was seen he told us to give him our money but, Jim walked by and saw the curtains shut he tried calling Melinda's cell but she didn't pick up so he called the store but no one answered he was shocked Melinda always answered her phone.

Now he was starting to worry, then he heard yelling in the store then BANG there was a gun shot he called 911 and told them that there was a gun shooting! Now Delia was yelling because he shot Melinda in the foot and right when he shot her my water broke. Then he shot me in the leg and Delia in the arm. Then the police arrived and so did ambulances. Melinda, Delia and I had to lie on a stretcher. I thought I was going to have my baby then and there. We rode in three different ambulances. The one I rode in had a strong smell of antiseptics that made me woozy and sick to my stomach. Then the contractions started and on a scale 1 to 10 I would say they were about an 8 the were horrible! The ambulance people got worried because we weren't at the hospital yet because on our way we hit a big storm that brought rain, wind and hail and they could see the crown of the baby's head, once we got to the hospital they took me to the delivery room right away. They made me have a water birth. I ended up having twins one was a boy and one was a girl I named the boy Edward Aiden Swan, and the girl was named Anna Marie Swan. Anna had golden brown eyes like Edward but Edward had dark black hair like Jacob they're beautiful Melinda said. Once we recovered we went back to Melinda and Jim's house it was odd now that there was two kids in the house all they did was cry and poop and sleep and poop and cry. But that's what baby s do Jim told me.

I guess I wasn't ready to be a parent but I got use to it and it actually became fun. It turned out that Jacob was the father to Edward Aiden Swan and Edward is the father to Anna Marie Swan. But what I couldn't figure out is that two different people got me pregnant. Melinda had a baby girl that had jims nose and mouth but had Melinda's eyes and hair.

As time went by the kids became more and more curious about their father because soon they figured out that they didn't look alike but then they got over it and found out that every one is different. They started school at Grandview Elementary.

After the kids started school I began to work for Melinda that's when I found out that she could see spirits and I got mad at her because she had never t5old me this before I asked why see said that she doesn't really tell and any one .


End file.
